


Letter R: Resurrection

by authorangelita (angel)



Series: Fic Alphabet Challenge: Teen Wolf [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drowning, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/authorangelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pissed off water sprite gets a hold of Stiles.  Derek saves his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter R: Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fic Alphabet Challenge at [my Tumblr](http://authorangelita.tumblr.com/)

"Goddammit, Stiles, don't do this to me." Derek pumped his hands against Stiles' ribcage, trying his best to apply just the right amount of pressure – enough to compress his chest but not enough to seriously hurt him. 

They were both dripping wet, which wasn't helping matters. Derek's hands were slipping on Stiles' bare chest, but he kept at it, determined that Stiles wasn't going to die at the Beacon Hills Reservoir after being attacked by a pissed off water sprite. There was a condo building going up on the other side of the reservoir, which seemed to have disturbed a family of sprites if all of the crap happening to innocent campers was to be believed. 

And Derek believed it. Especially since he'd just had to punch a surprisingly large water sprite in the face until it let go of Stiles. 

Derek gave Stiles two breaths and watched his chest anxiously for a moment. "C'mon Stiles. You can't do this to me. You can't do this to your dad." 

When nothing happened, Derek continued CPR despite the fact that his arm muscles were burning and his chest was starting to heave. He didn't know how long it had been since he'd dragged Stiles out of the water and started chest compressions, but he had the sinking feeling that it had been too long.

He gave two more breaths and got the same lack of response from Stiles. Frustration and fear overwhelmed him. Derek threw his head back and roared. 

The sound echoed out through the Preserve and just as it was dying down, Derek heard a weak cough from the ground. 

Stiles drew in a breath and coughed again, louder. His eyes fluttered open as Derek leaned over him. "Hey, hey, take it easy. Everything's okay. You're okay."

"Der-" he was cut off as he choked on the water that was rising in his throat. Derek quickly turned him and supported him with one hand on his chest and one on his back as he vomited up the water. 

Derek focused on the sound of Stiles' heart, beating fast but weak. He allowed himself a moment to breath a sigh of relief and leaned over to press his forehead against Stiles' shoulder as the younger man finished expelling the water. He'd brought him back. Stiles was alive. 

"Derek?" Stiles murmured, patting the hand on his chest shakily.

Derek didn't move but he he did reply, "You scared me."

"Sorry 'bout that. Not sure wha' 'appened."

"Don't try to talk. Just keep breathing." Derek finally straightened up. Then he slipped his arms under Stiles' knees and back and lifted him up. He was taking Stiles to the hospital and calling the rest of the pack to come out and deal with the sprites. He and Stiles were done for the night. 

~End


End file.
